Over
by Lady Phenylina
Summary: after the battle inuyasha realizes it's all over


**I was bored. **

**Eh, this is what i daydream about - alternate endings  
**

**disclaimer: Do I look like a rich and creative Japanese woman to you?**

* * *

Carelessly the wind breaks through trees around the tired group. Bloodied are the faces of the group and tattered are the conditions of their clothes.

A pair of humans share a tender embrace that seems never ending to the other. "Sango," He begins quietly. The woman he holds looks up and her lips turn just a bit. The unshed tears in her eyes made them sparkle. But she promised Kohaku she would not cry. There has been enough of that. She knows this now. It is done with.

The hand that once held the kazanaa caresses her face, it's cursed beads sliding down letting only the flesh of his plain palm touch her cheek. "Bear my child?" He grins as he softly asks her. Her eyes seem to sparkle just a little bit more.

"Yes!" She gasps and the tears fall. Happily. It is over. Over.

The ookami prince has said his goodbyes to the woman he once called his. He realized long ago that the woman was just too strong willed for him - not giving in so easily - he could respect that. But teasingly he continued. He can see it in her eyes now. The good natured teasing gets on her nerves and her eyes don't sparkle as if looking on at a lover. They twinkle as if seeing a friend. She is a comrade. An ally, one he was tremendously glad to have met. And now after the battles are done and over with, he says his cocky goodbye and turns tail running as if he were a tornado. But now of course he doesn't run as a tornado - the jewel is now complete - but he still runs pretty damn fast.

The inu-hanyou sits in his perch moodily surveying the scene below. The kit is dancing happily around the fire with the little girl in tow and the two tailed cat. They sing about ashes and they fall down laughing, the cat mewling and prancing easily despite a limp. The green imp scoffs outwardly at the boldness of the silly human girl and the young kit, but there is a ghost of tenderness in his impy face. The compassionate couple caught in each others embrace are oblivious to everything else. The woman in the strange dress waves to the ookami prince as she cradles the pink jewel to her breast. The hanyou's breath catches in his chest as the wind flutters around her. But as she turns he realizes, it is not _her._ She will never, ever _be her._

The priestess and the woman were not one in the same. For starters, the priestess was dead and the woman was very much alive.

After the death of the unearthly kumo-hanyou, all of those that were meant to be at peace received the tranquility they so deserved.

The wind witch finally had that what she most desired - she _was free. _As the kumo-hanyou was destroyed, so too was Kagura. But while he burned and disappeared into the pits of hell, she turned to dust with a smile and flew into the wind.

The void-girl Kanna received a fate similar. In the heat of battle, the mirror shattered and along with it - its master, shattered too, smiling.

Kohaku had collapsed in his sisters arms, saying he was sorry, pleading for forgiveness, and when he finally stopped to see her crying in earnest - _"Don't cry Sango . . . I . . . I have to go now. Please don't ever cry . . . for me. Please. Live happy."_ And a smile. And then, reaching back he extricated the life from his back and he was nothing but dust. Sango kept her promise. She cried, but for herself. It was over. _"I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you!"_ She sobbed silently into her monk's robes, clutching the jewel shard that once held her brother to life._  
_

And then, there was _his_ Kikyo. She crumbled to dust at the feet of the inu-hanyou as the miasma of the kumo killed her. She died _once again _with hate in her eyes. Hate no one saw. The priestess died with the largest part of the jewel shard in hand, the jewel she had managed to steal from the inu-hanyous group to give to the hell-kumo. And when she died, the soul that had been stolen to revive her went to its rightful owner. He had cried out _her name _- the woman's name- only to find it was the priestess he had once loved long ago. No it had to be the priestess to be the one to die. Not the living breathing woman whose smile melted _ice._

He realized this too late. Kikyo was long dead, the woman -Kagome- was not. And the ice was gone but now, so too was the woman -Kagome- gone._  
_

He had let the beautiful, living, breathing, _smiling_, loving woman slip though his fingers.

Now, she stood in front of his older brother. His face as icy and passionless as ever. Something had happened between the two before the battle. Something that made the woman happy beyond belief. The inu-hanyou had felt the demeanor of the dour taiyoukai warm considerably. Something had changed indefinitely. Scents and looks given towards one another had changed. The first time the hanyou had smelt the change in the woman's scent he was disturbed - _How could she? . . ._ But then, Why_ couldn't she?- _He had asked himself. She no longer looked on at the hanyou in longing and the taiyoukai no longer seemed to scorn her. And now here he was - icy, cold and calculating.

"I will not make the same mistakes as my father." Came the cold monotonous voice. The woman gasped and her face contorted into a pained one. The ice-bastard had just come up to her and had the nerve to verbally slap her in the face. Though his only hand hung low, bloodied and sword-cramped, the slap mark was only evident by the pained brown eyes.

The inu-hanyou turned his focus to his idiotic older brother. _How could he be such an asshole!_ Then the realization is sudden to the hanyou and it is painful. One asshole was enough for her. She didn't need another arrogant, unfeeling icy bastard.

The inu-hanyou smelt the salty tears before they fell and so did his brother by the sudden flicker of anger across his face. But just as quickly the inu-taiyoukai was stoic once again,_ and then_ . . . "The mate of the lord of the western lands, **should remain** with the lord of the western lands. Stay with me,_ please_. . . _Kagome_." The last part is softly spoken. And the inu-hanyou's heart breaks. Yes _she can_ melt ice.

And in a flurry of tears, they are one. Silver and black silk blend into an earth shattering embrace. She ignores the cold hard and broken bone plate as it meets her ribs. The feeling of pain is nothing compared to the warmth of his skin, the silk of his hair and then - a soul breaking smile graces his face and meets the salty warm smile in a kiss.

Yes. It is _over._

_

* * *

_

_kazanaa- wind tunnel_

_ookami- wolf_

_inu- dog_

_hanyou- half demon_

_kumo- spider_

_taiyoukai- great demon _

_naraku- hell_


End file.
